Past Wounds
by Mydarkhorse
Summary: Alec meets a broken girl and her past leads him into a mystery of pain. Can he help her? All human. No shadowhunters Rated M for later chapters.


Copyright: I don't own the mortal instruments (I wish!) In this story, Alec isn't gay and there are no shadowhunters or demons. I don't know if i should put Clary and Simon in it but let me me know what you think!

The Girl was running. Running through branches and undergrowth to get away. She had to get away, her life depended on it. She could hear _him_ call her name, calmly at first but then getting more and more angry as she continued to run. After ten minutes the pain was shooting up her legs increasingly but she never stopped, if she did he would get her.

And he would make her pay.

* * *

Alec Lightwood was walking in the forest, on full alert. He and his adoptive brother, Jace Wayland had gotten lost camping. They were trying to find their way back but the forest was unmerciful. Both boys were walking through the forest, silently, not making a noise.

"Where should we go?" Jace asked, impatience evident in his voiced. Alec sighed. He could be so annoying sometimes.

Alec shrugged. "You go left, and I'll go right. If one of us finds it, yell." Jace nodded and went west. Alec nodded to himself and continued east. He thought he heard footsteps. _But who would be in a forest at 1am in the morning?_ Alec thought to himself. He followed the footsteps for fifteen more minutes and saw a girl.

She was tall and from the angle he could see she was running quickly, as if she was running from something. _Or someone_. Alec thought. He decided to try and talk to her. He started to jog after her.

"Hey! You!" He called out. But still the girl wouldn't stop. He ran faster. "Hey!" Alec called again and the girl suddenly stopped. She slowly turned around and looked at him. Alec walked slowly to her. She looked terrified, like he would hurt her.

"Are you Okay?" He asked, annoyed when she didn't answer. "Are you Okay?" He persisted. The girl blinked as if she was waking from a dream and said in a soft voice.

"Please, he'll hurt me if he finds me." She had a slight accent. It was too dark to see her face but light was reflecting from her pale skin. She was intriguing, Alec decided.

"Who will?" He asked, feeling a need to protect the girl. He took a step closer to her and she tensed. "Who is it? What did he do?" Alec asked. The girl just shook her head.

"Princess! Princess where are you?" A voice yelled. Alec looked at the girl and she looked terrified.

"Please." She begged. Alec pushed her behind him and turned himself to face the on comer. The man slowly walked into the clearing, smirking and clapping his hands together.

"So." he began. He had a thick accent. Russian, Alec thought. "you really think that this little girl is worthy to protect. Because let me tell you something my friend, she isn't. Don't waste your time and give her back to me. _I'll look after her!"_ He said laughing darkly. The girl behind Alec trembled.

"No. I don't think I will." Alec claimed, tightening his grip on her wrist. The man's eyes narrowed in anger. He opened his mouth to argue when there was a loud bang and the man fell over. Jace was standing over him.

"Well, look at that." He said after a pause. "Sorry Man, were you talking to him.?" He inquired. Alec shook his head and Jace noticed the girl. He nodded at her.

"Hey." He looked at Alec for an answer. Alec shook his head and turned to the girl.

"Are you Okay now?" He asked gently. She looked at him and nodded. He gently took her by the shoulders and led her towards Jace. The girl was trembling and she looked terrified. Jace raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Hey. I won't hurt you dude." He said loudly. _Dude_, Alec thought, _Come on, you call a traumatised girl Dude!_ Alec just shook his head.

"Thanks for getting rid of him by the way." He murmured and looked down at the girl. She had dark brown hair and had finally stopped trembling. "Jace, I think she needs a place to stay." Jace just looked at him before he got Alec's meaning and nodded. He gestured to the girl to follow him.

"Dude, I found the cottage. It's just over there." Then to the girl he asked. "So, what's your name?"

"Katarzyna. My name is Katarzyna." Jace blinked and looking confused, asked. "Kata-what?" The girl blushed and said in a voice barely above a whisper "My friends call me Kate." Alec found that less difficult than Katarzyna.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they reached the cottage. Once inside, the girl looked anxious.

"It's okay." Alec said in a soothing voice. She nodded and followed the boys into the kitchen. Maryse, their Mother was in there, drinking tea. She didn't look up at their approach.

"Oh there you two are, I was wondering where you had gotten -" She broke off as she saw the girl, her eyes widening in wonder. "And who is this?" She asked and the girl, Katarzyna, flinched. Maryse looked horrified. "Oh please don't be frightened, I won't hurt you." She exclaimed.

"Mom," Alec muttered, "This, is Kate. We found her in the forest and she doesn't have anywhere to stay." Maryse nodded and held her hand out for Katarzyna.

"Follow me dear, I'll find you something to wear." Maryse murmured. Katarzyna looked pleadingly at Alec and he nodded.

"It's okay. Mom won't hurt you." He reassured her. Katarzyna nodded and let go of his elbow and took Maryse's hand. They walked out quietly. Jace looked at them leaving and then sat on a chair and smirked.

"You like her, don't you?" He asked Alec teasingly. Alec felt the heat on his face and shook his head.

"Why not,? I mean that girl was hot!" Jace exclaimed. _Was she? _Alec thought. He hadn't really noticed her face, he had been too busy stopping that man from getting her._ What did he want with her, _Alec wondered_, and why was she so scared._


End file.
